1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to distributed processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to distributed processing systems which incorporate a plurality of processing zones (referred to herein as "cells"), each cell processing information in response to a type of event, and each cell communicating with other cells according to an event-reaction protocol as well as according to other protocols such as streaming, broadcast, etc. Cells exhibit a symmetrical and reciprocal relationship, with cells sometimes being a controller of other cells and sometimes being controlled by other cells. The system is self-configuring, self-repairing, and operates in real time.
2. State of the Art
So-called "distributed processing" or "parallel processing" systems generally employ multiple processors in order to speed the execution of a single program or to enable the simultaneous execution of several programs. Distributed processing embraces almost any computing system where processing of data occurs in more than one CPU. A simple example of distributed computing is printing from a PC to an image processing printer which has its own processor. The task of printing is distributed between the processor in the PC and the processor in the printer. In almost every case of "distributed processing" or "parallel processing" the distribution of tasks is controlled by a central controller processor. Thus, while processing may be distributed, "intelligence" is not distributed. The "intelligence" to decide how processes will be distributed remains centralized and limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,522 to Fujita et al. discloses an object-oriented parallel processing system which utilizes "concept objects" and "instance objects". The system utilizes a host processor and a plurality of general purpose processors which are programmed by the host processor. The host user must program (generate concept and instance objects) for each processor before parallel processing can begin. Fujita et al. considers this aspect of their system to be a feature which allows dynamic changes in the functionality of each of the processors. However, this aspect of their system greatly complicates the host processor software.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,018 to Simor describes a system in which "nodes" are provided with generic configuration rules and are configured at runtime via resource definition messages from the control node. Simor considers this aspect of his system to be an advantage which, among other things, "isolates the hardware from the software" and "allows programs to be written as if they were going to be executed on a single processor." In addition, Simor's system permits programs to be "distributed across multiple processors without having been explicitly designed for that purpose."
Both Fujita et al. and Simor utilize general purpose processors and attempt to isolate the hardware from the software, freeing the programmer to write code as if it were being executed on a single processor. However, as mentioned above, writing multithreaded software for a single processor is very complex. Neither Fujita et al. nor Simor offer any solution for this complexity.